


I’m into tall brooding men with voice as husky as tree bark in a forest fire

by trashsith



Series: you're the thirstiest creature on this planet– nay, the universe [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Pure Smut, both separately and together, god do i want xemnas and vincent to fuck me, it's amazing the amount of plot this work doesn't have, this is incredibly self indulging, this is it, this is why I'm going to hell, written at midnight with too much coffee in my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith
Summary: Xemnas and Vincent have their fun with you.





	I’m into tall brooding men with voice as husky as tree bark in a forest fire

**Author's Note:**

> listen, if you've read my other works you'll know how I have serious issues coming up with titles, so thanks to [FeralCreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreature/pseuds/FeralCreature) for telling me that I have a type and inspiring this title

I let my lips fall open as a loud, whiny moan slipped out of them. My eyes met Vincent’s own crimson ones and I couldn’t help the whimper that escaped me when I looked down his naked torso to find his length standing tall and proud, red tip calling for my lips to be wrapped around. I found myself leaning forward, only to be caught by the tanned arms that kept me pressed against another’s bare chest.

My nails dug into my thighs, nearly breaking the skin as I contained myself from drooling at the sight of Vincent’s hand stroking himself slowly to tease both him and I. His lips slowly curled into a knowing smirk.

Xemnas grabbed a fistful of my hair to pull my head back and expose my neck to his teeth. Vincent growled lowly.

“You will get your chance.” Xemnas murmured against my neck, his tongue subduing the dull pain where his teeth had sunk in. 

Without thinking twice, Vincent leaned forward and intentionally brushed over my clit to coat his fingers in my essence. He pulled back to inspect the glowing digits. He tapped his index and middle fingers on my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth to suck on them. His teeth caught by his bottom lip for a second as he watched me swirl my tongue between the digits to lick all of my wetness from them. 

“Someone’s eager.” Vincent whispered so softly I debated whether I really heard it or if it was a figment of my imagination.

Xemnas’ hips snapped forward, pushing into me with no warning. I yelped and nearly fell forward from the push. Vincent’s cold, golden gauntlet fell on my chest right between my breasts and dug the tips of the fingers hard enough to leave white marks on my skin as it slid down my torso. I cried out, arching my back to press my chest against the sharp claws. My vision began to blurry but I quickly blinked any and all tears away.

“Xemnas, please move…” I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to fuck myself on his shaft. His hand landed between my legs, fingers pressing against my clit rather than rubbing it to bring me closer to my peak.

Rather than answering, his head fell right on the crook of my neck and he let out a low groan as he started thrusting into me. I glanced down at Vincent’s length, then up at his face, silently asking him to let me taste him.

He leaned forward to press his lips against mine in a sloppy, almost nervous and shy kiss. I grinned at his uneasiness despite being completely naked in front of me apart from his gauntlet at my request. It left as soon as it came, his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth as I kept breaking our lips apart to moan at the feeling of Xemnas twitching inside me.

Vincent leaned back, pushing Xemnas’ hands away from my hair to push me down on my hands and knees, facing his length. I took the head in my mouth, sucking hard then slipping my tongue between the slit to capture the precum already beading there. 

His raven locks fell on his face when he fucked my mouth uncaring about my gag reflex as he hit the back of my throat. I fisted the sheets to keep myself from touching either of them before I would get the green light.

Xemnas thrusted relentlessly into me, making me rock into Vincent and take him deeper into my mouth. I placed a hand on his thigh to balance myself, but quickly retracted it when I realized what I had done. He seemed to either ignore it or not notice at all, either way I didn’t want to push my luck. Not today.

I moaned around the red eyed man’s shaft, making his hips buck forward just as Xemnas thrusted into me. “Good girl.” He murmured as he caressed my cheek. His head reached my throat over and over again, the moans slipping from his lips product of my own moans vibrating around him. He grabbed my hair to pull me off his cock, a string of saliva left between my lips and the head as I sat back up.

Xemnas’ hips stilled while Vincent’s fingers found my nipples. “No, no!” I protested.

He tugged, twisted and licked the hardened nubs, making me cry out as he kept toying with them. I didn’t even notice Xemnas had slipped out of me until the raven haired’s head bumped against my clit and he pushed me onto my back to rest on top of Xemnas’ chest. Vincent’s finger ran down my wet slit, barely pushing into my entrance, then slid lower. I squirmed in the silverette’s arms in anticipation. 

A deep chuckle filled my ears, but I couldn’t make out who did it come from over the pleasure that came after the initial discomfort from the cold liquid landing on my puckered hole and the sole finger that stretched it open. 

Vincent’s mouth landed on my pebbled nipple to ease the pain from a second finger intruding the virgin hole. My lips parted to let a loud moan fall from them. Xemnas nibbled on the back of my shoulder, his hands holding my hips down to ease Vincent’s job. 

“Oh, gods-” I closed my eyes when I felt both Xemnas and Vincent line themselves up to my holes. Vincent slowly slid inside me inch by inch, in contrast to Xemnas who bottomed out in a single thrust. The alien feeling of being so filled up left me without words. I clawed at Vincent’s back as his wild raven locks tickled my chest.

They moved in sync, thrusting in and out of me almost simultaneously. Soft moans and gentle groans filled the room, joined in by the sounds of our skin slapping together and my sharp intakes of breath when Vincent would occasionally dig his clawed fingers into my hips. 

My orgasm approached me rather quickly. It threatened to wash over me, but it never did. They knew my body all too well to push me close to the edge but never quite letting me fall and let the intense pleasure take over my body.

Xemnas’ sharp bites made me arch my back against Vincent’s gentle kisses. I reached behind me to grip onto silver locks, pulling until his hips messed up their rhythm and he stilled once again inside me, this time to calm down as white spurts painted my inner walls. Vincent wasn’t far behind, his lips falling open as his thrusts stuttered and his warm seed filled me. 

“Vincent… Xemnas!” I moaned when the latter found my bundle of nerves and rubbed precise circles until I couldn’t restrain myself from moving, hands clawing at whatever was at arm’s length– Vincent’s sides, Xemnas’ forearm– as white dots filled my vision.

They let me come back down from my high before pulling out of me. Vincent’s eyes fell down where we were connected, chest heaving as he looked up to meet my own. His cheeks were flushed, lips swollen so beautifully, almost as if they were inviting me to kiss them until they went numb. 

An unfamiliar fire filled Vincent’s eyes as his voice dropped an octave lower. “Our pet seems to have forgotten she can’t come or touch us without our strict approval.”

My breath hitched when Xemnas’ deep chuckle vibrated against my back. “Indeed. We must put her back in place. Wouldn’t you enjoy that, kitten?”

I bit my lip to keep a moan from slipping past them. When my arms were bound to the headboard of the bed with the flick of Xemnas’ wrist and Vincent’s face disappeared between my legs, I knew I was in for a long night of torturing, not that it wouldn’t be well received.

**Author's Note:**

> not the best smut I've ever written but I promised that this would be self indulging not good


End file.
